dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waru (SSJJ)
Waru (ワル, Waru) is one of the final villains in Dragon Ball Exodus. Waru is the King Of Hell, and a being whom has descended into becoming a Devil. He is the arch-nemesis of all Gods and is more powerful than Whis. He is a Devil/Ogre hybrid and the original Judge in the Check-In Station and Adoptive Father of King Yemma. Overview Personality Waru is a devil that was born pure Evil and was failed test subject by the creator gods. He is ruthless, merciless and immoral. His Immorality is known to go as far possess many people even his own Adopted Son to go against with Kais and Gods. Appearance Waru has Red/Purple skin, ogre-like horns on his head, wings and a tail. He also has a black beard and red eyes. He commonly wears a dark red robe, with dark red boots and dark gauntlets, with a ring with キング written on it, which means King. When enrage his muscles bulk up and his power increases to powerful level. Name Waru is Japanese Romaji for bad person, which is what he basically is. Forms Enraged The only difference is that while Energy he muscles bulk up, and he becomes more powerful in this form. He uses this form when he loses his patience with Goku when he tries to teach Goku to count, and a second time when Beerus ate his pudding. Devil Goku Waru is not limited to purity of the heart with his possession skills, and was able to complete take control of Goku and use him to fight against Vegeta and Jamie. While in this form he all of Goku's tecniques and transformations. While he is a Super Saiyan; his hair becomes black. His physical changes to Goku are that his hair becomes Red, his irises becomes red, and gains purple around his iris. Devi-God Waru absorbs a huge amount of Godly ki from Goku after possessing him, he gained his own Godhood power and it combined with his Devilship power. This form; his muscle mass decreases, his eyes go to a black red colour, his wings and horns crumble away, and his height increases. In this form he becomes more powerful than ever, and was capable of flicking Earth into the sun. Goku later matched his power after Supreme Kai, Supreme Kai of Time, Ichigo, Beerus, and Elder Kai synchronized they energy into him after he ate Infinity Fruit allowing him to obtain the power to ascend into Super Saiyan Infinity. Techniques *Possession - He is capable of possessing many people including the most strong willed potential Victims, such as Goku and King Yemma *Kamehameha - While possessing Goku, he was capable of using this technique. *Magic - Uses both Magic and Ki. **Magic Materialization - He was able to use this power spawn his Demon version of General Tao, Gotenks, and Nam *Ki Blast - *Magic Finger Beam - His signature move and most used technique **Magic Finger Blitz Barrage - He uses this to destroy Mount Paozu and Goku's home *Stone Spit - He is capable turning people into stones via a spit similar to Dabura. *Air Gliding - Prior to possessing Goku, Waru was incapable of flying had to glide with his wings. He was able to glide to a great distance before having to land. *Flight - A technique he gained while possessing Goku and manage to absorbed the power to do so. *Divine Energy Absorption - Waru was capable of absorb Divine energy enabling him to use his Devi-God form. *Magic Absorption - Waru is capable of absorbing magic *Pressure Point Attack *Magic Explosion - A powerful technique that mixes Magical Energy, and Ki Energy. Kill list *Pan - Killed with Magic Finger Blitz Barrage when he destroyed Mount Paozu *Marron - Killed with a Magic Finger Blitz Barrage when he destroyed Mount Paozu *Bulma - Killed when he destroyed Mount Paozu *All Mount Paozu citizens - Killed with a Magic Finger Blitz Barrage *Dende - Kicked him in the gut *Mr. Popo - Kicked in the gut *Tien - Flew him into space *Majuub - Used stone Spit on him and dropped him on the ground *A bird - Accidentally turned into stone and crashed into the ground *Zaiko - Blasts him with a Finger Beam *Everyone else on Earth except Goku, Jamie, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Beerus - Flick the Earth into the Sun. *New Namek - Destroyed with a Finger Beam *Whis - Killed him with a Pressure Point Attack * Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Main Villains Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Gods Category:Godlike Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Devil Category:New Characters